1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure for a container and in particular relates to a resealable closure suitable for use in an end of a cylindrical can for carbonated beverages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior closures are known which comprise a collar which is fitted into an opening in a container and a plug which then fits into and closes the collar. In these prior closures the collar is dimensioned to provide a permanent sealing fit within the opening and the plug is dimensioned to provide a tight sealing fit within the collar. Containers employing such closures can be resealed after opening by replacing the plug in the collar. There is, therefore, a primary or permanent seal between the collar and the container and a secondary or re-usable seal between the plug and the collar.